il aurait fallu le dire avant gomen
by kyochan95
Summary: yaoi' Hakkaï et Gojyo s’aiment et ce sentiment dépasse toutes raisons, et rend aveugle, Et surtout à Sanzo, qui se lamente de ne pas avoir avoué à hakkai ce qu’il ressent… Il a fait une fausse relation avec Goku, lui ment et culpabilise en voyant le singe


auteur : kyochan!

disclaimer : bah les perso sont toujours pas a moi... sniff

note de l'auteur : je sais! c'est horrible! mais fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose d'horrible, puisque le chapitre de la semaine de révélation n'était pas super poussé dans le sadisme... sinon, bah bonne lecture! une chtite review?

Il aurait fallu le dire avant… Gomen…

GOJYO : alors, saru, tu n'as pas faim ?

GOKU : la ferme, Kappa pervers !

GOJYO : quoi ! Répètes un peu et je vais te pulvériser !

GOKU : je te repulvériserais !

GOJYO : et moi, je te rerepulvériserais !

GOKU : et moi, je te rererepulvériserais !

GOJYO : et moi…

SANZO : LA FERME !

BANG, BANG ! Les balles frôlèrent les 2 youkai pendant qu'Hakkaï vérifiait que Gojyo n'avait rien. Ce dernier le vit et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

GOJYO : ne t'inquiète pas, beauté, je n'ai rien…

HAKKAI : heureusement !

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route après que Gojyo l'avait lâché. Sanzo s'assombrit, et Goku le vit. Il se pencha sur le moine et captura ses lèvres.

GOKU : bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sanzo ?

SANZO : rien, t'en fais pas….

Il s'assombrit encore plus, et Goku se promit d'en parler avec lui en arrivant dans une auberge. Ce qui arriva 5H plus tard, 5H qui ont été un vrai calvaire pour les nerfs d'un certain moine. Ils allèrent dans une auberge et furent accueillis par un homme.

HOMME : ah, désolé, messieurs, mais il ne me reste que 2 chambres de 2…

GOJYO : parfait ! On prend !

HAKKAI : je pense que tout est planifié, moi avec Gojyo, et vous 2 ensembles ! Je pense, Sanzo, qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te retrouves avec Goku. Ça vous ferait du bien !

SANZO : pourquoi ?

HAKKAI : et bien, se retrouver entre personne qui s'aime, c'est fabuleux ! J'arrive Gojyo, pas d'impatience !

SANZO : justement Hakkaï je…

HAKKAI : oui ?

GOKU : Sanzo ?

Sanzo s'arrêta. il ne pouvait plus rien dire… Non…

SANZO : non, rien, laisses tomber…

HAKKAI : euh… Très bien Sanzo…

Il le regarda, mais le fait que Gojyo l'attende lui tordait le bas ventre.

HAKKAI : bon, j'y vais moi ! Quelqu'un m'attend !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Goku, sourit à Sanzo, et alla voir Gojyo qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Sanzo entra dans la chambre. Il fut vite ressortit, car le singe avait trop faim. Il lui paya à manger, et alla se « coucher ». Il se coucha dans son lit, et fit semblant de dormir. Impossible de dormir, avec Hakkaï et Gojyo qui faisaient tant de bruit. Il aurait tellement aimé être à la place du Kappa… mais…

FLASH BACK :

GOJYO : « Sanzo, je peux te parler ? »

SANZO : « il fait nuit, Gojyo… »

GOJYO : « je sais mais… J'aime Hakkaï… Tu crois que j'ai une chance ? »

Le cœur de Sanzo se figea.

SANZO : … … … « perso, j'en sais rien, et je m'en fous, Kappa, dors, et demandes lui, on verra bien. Bonne nuit. »

Le lendemain, Gojyo se déclara, et Hakkaï, touché par la démarche de Gojyo, l'embrassa. Sanzo avait espéré qu'Hakkaï le repousse mais… l'ancien humain en avait décidé autrement. Le soir même, Goku vînt le voir dans sa chambre, et Sanzo eut une idée pour se calmer. Il connaissait les sentiments du singe envers lui et l'embrassa. Goku s'était laissé faire, voyant son soleil l'aimer enfin. L'aimer… Ils avaient couché ensemble le soir même, et les cris du singe avaient couvert ceux d'Hakkaï aux oreilles de Sanzo. Mais le singe ne prit pas la place d'Hakkaï dans son cœur…

FIN FLASH BACK.

Sanzo ferma les yeux en entendant Goku entrer.

GOKU : je sais que tu fais exprès de dormir. Je te trouve bizarre Sanzo. Tu m'aime véritablement ? Je pense que tu es là avec moi juste pour…

SANZO /on y est… Le saru a tout découvert…/

GOKU : …satisfaire tes pulsions. Car on fait toujours l'amour quand Hakkaï et Gojyo le font…

Sanzo retint un soupir. Le saru n'y était pas. Soudain, il l'entendit pleurer. Il releva la tête et écarta les bras.

SANZO : aller, cesses de dire des bêtises, viens…

GOKU : dis-moi, en me regardant dans les yeux, que tu m'aimes.

Sanzo avala difficilement, et fixa les deux grands yeux jaunes. Il n'aimait pas mentir quand ses yeux là le regardaient avec une telle innocence, un tel espoir..

SANZO : Goku… /j'aime Hakkaï…/ Je t'aime…

Goku lui sourit et lui sauta dans les bras. Il l'embrassa et Sanzo, voulant oublier que Gojyo profitait de ce qu'il désirait à côté, il passa au-dessus du singe. Il lui enleva doucement ses vêtements, en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait en pensant à Hakkaï. Goku commença à gémir. Sanzo enleva doucement le reste des vêtements… Il avait la tête emplie des cris d'Hakkaï et de ceux de Goku…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla doucement. Il vit Goku se pelotonner contre lui, avec sur son visage une expression de bonheur intense. Il était le soleil de cet enfant, il le savait. Mais son soleil à lui brillait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se leva, et alla se doucher. Sous la douche, il pensa à Hakkaï. Il ne cessait de le hanter. Soudain, il sentit deux mains le prendre par la taille, et l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce n'était pas Goku, cette personne était plus grande que lui. Il se retourna et vit Hakkaï. Nu.

SANZO : mais… Que..

HAKKAI : chut…

Il l'embrassa, puis Sanzo tomba. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'était endormit sous la douche.

HAKKAI : Sanzo ? Ca va ? Ouvres cette porte !

SANZO : ça… va… Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Kappa risquerait d'être jaloux…

HAKKAI : laisses tomber, je veux savoir si toi ça va !

SANZO : … /Hakkaï, tes paroles me font mal…/ ça va…

Il se releva, et vit que non, finalement, ça n'allait pas. Il avait traversé la vitre en verre de la douche et sa jambe le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il avait plusieurs plaies un peu partout dont le sang coulait.

GOJYO : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hakkaï ?

HAKKAI : Sanzo est là-dedans, j'ai entendu du verre cassé, il a crié de douleur, et il refuse de m'ouvrir !

GOJYO : il est peut-être timide ET pudique, ce sacré moine…

SANZO : la ferme !

GOJYO : bon, Hakkaï, pousses-toi…

BLAM ! Gojyo apparut ainsi qu'Hakkaï et Goku. Ils crièrent de stupéfaction en voyant le bonze couvert de sang, sa jambe visiblement brisée, sûrement à cause du meuble bas de la salle, plein de coupure à cause du verre un peu partout. Il semblait qu'il était passé à travers la vitre de verre qui n'en était plus une.

GOKU : SANZOOO, LACHE-MOI GOJYO, SANZOOOO !

Hakkaï se précipita pour soigner Sanzo, alors que Gojyo retenait le singe qui se débattait comme un fou pour aller voir son moine.

GOJYO : cesses ça Goku !

GOKU : Sanzo, Sanzo !

Ce dernier était le plus en plus mal. Il s'était simplement endormit, mais la scène ne cessait de défiler dans son esprit. Hakkaï enleva les bouts de verres du corps du bonze et le soigna. Sanzo sentit la douleur physique le quitter peu à peu, mais sa douleur mentale ne cessait d'augmenter en voyant Hakkaï si proche de lui. Quand ses blessures furent toutes soignées, il se leva et alla directement dans sa chambre, ne se souciant pas de sa nudité. Goku le suivit, et ferma la porte à clef.

GOKU : qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ! Je le vois bien que tu as mal ! Que me caches-tu ? Tu n'as pas osé me mentir hier !

SANZO : … /j'en étais sûr… Goku ne supportera pas que je lui dise la vérité…/ nan, bien sûr que non…

GOKU : tu mens. Dans ton sommeil, ce n'est pas mon nom que tu murmure en me serrant contre toi.

Sanzo baissa les yeux et avala difficilement.

GOKU : tu aimes Hakkaï n'est-ce pas ?

SANZO : …

GOKU : tu n'as plus le droit de me mentir…

SANZO : oui… Oui, j'aime Hakkaï…

Goku s'en alla en pleurant. Sanzo, son soleil, s'était foutu de lui, de son amour ! Hakkaï avait tout entendu, voulant vérifier si entre Goku et Sanzo tout se passait bien. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il fixait Sanzo, il lui était impossible de ne pas le regarder. Sanzo baissa la tête. Il savait après tout que ça allait se finir comme ça.

SANZO : Hakkaï, je te confie Goku. Je continue. Seul. Cette mission m'a été confiée. Et j'y vais seul. Je peux dire que vous êtes morts, ils n'iront pas vérifier. Reconstruisez votre vie, tous les trois, consoles Goku, je m'en veux déjà assez de l'avoir utilisé… Il va sûrement trouver quelqu'un d'autre, il est jeune.

HAKKAI : Sanzo…

GOJYO : alors, comme ça, tu aimais Hakkaï ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit alors ?

SANZO : je pars. Gardes Hakuryu, Hakkaï, je n'en ai pas besoin.

HAKKAI : non, nous continuons tous.

SANZO : JE REFUSE ! JE NE BOUGERAIS PAS D'ICI, MÊME SI LE MONDE S EFFONDRE, SI VOUS M'ACCOMPAGNEZ !

Le ton du bonze n'admettait aucune réplique. Sanzo se leva, récupéra ses affaires, et s'en alla. Il en vit pas Goku, et ne répondit pas à l'appel d'Hakkaï. Il avait choisit, et personne ne choisirait pour lui cette fois-ci. Et s'il meurt… Non, il ne mourra pas.

HAKKAI : SANZOOO !

Le bonze ferma les yeux, et poursuivit sa route. Il augmenta son rythme de marche, il en courait presque. Il ne voulait pas que l'ancien humain arrive près de lui et lui demande de revenir près d'eux… Il est trop con, il accepterait…

HAKKAI : Sanzo…

La voix étonnamment proche de l'ancien humain le fit sursauter, mais il ne se retourna pas.

HAKKAI : reviens avec nous… Tu ne peux pas…

SANZO : si, je le peux, d'ailleurs je le fais. Adieu Hakkaï.

HAKKAI : si tu ne veux pas accepter de gré, je vais être obliger de te faire accepter de force…

Sanzo se sentit soulever, et se retrouva au bord de la jeep, en compagnie de Gojyo et de Goku. Hakkaï le mit sur le siège passager, puis accéléra.

HAKKAI : bon, de nouveau vers l'ouest.

SANZO : non !

Il sauta de la jeep en marche et roula quelque mètre avant de s'arrêter. Il ne savait que trop bien que ces compagnons allaient tout de même rester avec lui, et quelque part, ça l'effrayait. La jeep pila et Sanzo resta à terre.

GOKU : Sanzo !

Il sentit le singe le prendre doucement dans ses bras, et se fut trop.

SANZO : non, lâches-moi ! Je t'ai sali, je me suis servi de toi ! Tu devrais me haïr ! Laisses-moi ! Ne m'accroches pas !

HAKKAI : Sanzo !

GOKU : … Très… bien… Sanzo… Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Il se releva et se retourna vers Hakkaï.

GOKU : que dois-je faire pour le faire changer d'avis ?

Sanzo se figea et Hakkaï sourit à Goku.

HAKKAI : tu as commencé, Goku ! Mais le seul hic…

Il sortit de jeep et alla voir Sanzo, Il le releva et le fit lever la tête.

HAKKAI : bon, on y va, on a assez perdu de temps.

Ils retournèrent au bord de la jeep, Gojyo enlaça Hakkaï et ce dernier se laissa faire. Sanzo évita de les regarder, et Goku baissa la tête.

GOKU : Sanzo ?

SANZO :…

La jeep pila une nouvelle fois, Hakkaï embrassa fougueusement Gojyo et Sanzo tourna la tête vers eux.

HAKKAI : tu vois Sanzo, plus rien est à faire, mais tu dois consoler de toi-même Goku.

SANZO : … Je ne l'aime pas, enfin… pas par amour. Je veux bien être comme un père, mais ça ne va pas plus loin… C'est toi que j'aime, Hakkaï.

La jeep reprit doucement sa route, et Hakkaï répondit doucement à Sanzo, et d'une voix assez forte, pour bien graver ces mots dans l'esprit du moine :

HAKKAI : il aurait fallu le dire avant… Gomen…

Fin !

vous en pensez quoi? c'est nul? vous aimez? une seule façon de le dire, le petit bouton en bas à gauche, la chtite review mercii


End file.
